


Before We Run Out Of Time

by subtropicalStenella



Series: Just Guys Being Dudes [7]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff with Angsty Implications, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: Originally developed Mids and Gunner as Y-Wing pilots, reassigned them to Z-95s for canon accuracy and Plot Reasons. They do end up as Y-Wing pilots, and some other canon gave me some cute-but-terrible ideas.Edit: No one seems to have unlocked the Angst bit of this, so additional clues in bottom notes.





	Before We Run Out Of Time

“ _ Un-fucking-real!  _ This is her?!” Mids crows, incredulous, staring up at the sleek, still-curing 327th Gold finish on the big BTL-S3 Y-wing with both hands in his hair. “We get to pilot the  _ new Ys?! _ ”

“Just don't lose this one in your first dogfight like your second Zee, alright?” he growls, crossing his arms over his chest. “These are  _ expensive _ .” 

“Aye Commander,” Gunner answers, not actually paying attention, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet, gazed fixed on the Y in front of them, then farther down the line. Probably wondering which one was his, if this was Mids’. Honestly, none of them were paying attention, the whole rebuilt Avril Flight muttering and talking amongst themselves, comparing the S3 to the S2 and so on. Scraps and survivors of Pishne, Convor and Avril combined into one. Dactyl was remade too, the last of Mooka and Kyren filling in the gaps with the sole surviving Perlek. More and more flights were being consolidated lately.

“Hey now, I'm only down three birds, Lucky's on what, eight?”

“Fuck you too, buddy,” is shouted from the back.

 

He rolls his eyes, tries and fails to hide his grin. Their enthusiasm was as infectious as ever, and it's not like he wasn't just as excited about their new toys. “Well go check them out, y’dumb nuna.”

Chaos as the pilots scatter, Mids and Gunner immediately scaling the side of Mids’ new baby, clambering up on top of the (sealed, fully detachable, land-capable autonomous vehicle) cockpit that would save him calling in favors like the one he  _ still  _ owed Colo Squad.

 

“ _ Dude! There's a gunner pod!  _ These are two-man models!”

“Figure if I throw both of you in the same damn bird, next time you crash, your boyfriend won't have to pull some death-defying stunt to save your stupid ass again,” he shouts up as Mids hits Gunner with a flying hug, nearly tripping over the copper cylinder of the brand new C1 astromech waiting in its socket behind the cockpit. 

 

It warbles nervously and Mids immediately leans down to apologise, patting the flat dome and making sure he hadn't kicked the receiver disk out of alignment. “Sorry little bro,  just so _ fucking excited!” _

Gunner throws his arms around Mids’ shoulders, planting a loud kiss on his cheek. “Same numbers, same flight, and same  _ bird!”  _

Mids throws his arms up, fists clenched, and throws his head back, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Woo- _ whoop!” _

 

Sometimes he regrets downloading that ornithology guide so his pilots could mimic the calls of their callsign birds. Avrils sounded incredibly stupid, especially for apex predators with 20cm talons. Kyren were even worse, earpiercingly shrill. Still, it's kind of nice to hear the rest of the new Avril Flight echo Mids. Good for morale.

 

Slowly, tentatively, the C1 unfolds its manipulators, raising them above its dome as far as it can reach.

 

**wub-** **_whup?_ **

 

Mids cracks up, shouting, “Yeah, buddy!” and the little guy goes nuts, dome spinning wildly so its stubby arms flail around in a circle.

 

**WUB-** **_WHUP!_ **

 

Jaig Flight apparently took that as a challenge, and Abiik lets out his uncannily-good (fucking  _ loud _ ) hawk-screech, which sets off Reeho, Dactyl and Haali Flights in turn.

Great, now the hangar’s going to be nothing but bird calls for the next hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops This Is Actually Sad Bonus Round:
> 
> 1) "Rebels" Tag on a Clone Wars fic  
> 2) Shiny new Y-Wing with a shiny new Astromech  
> 3) Orange astromech, Designation: C1-_____


End file.
